1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a circuit for controlling a sense amplifier of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may store data in response to a request from an exterior. When a semiconductor apparatus is volatile, the semiconductor apparatus may include an SRAM (static random access memory) or a DRAM (dynamic random access memory).